Leroy
'' Leroy & Stitch'' is an animated film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is a spin-off film of the 2002 animated feature film ''Lilo & Stitch'' and the conclusion to the television series ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' and the franchise as well. The film debuted on the Disney Channel on June 23, 2006 and also aired on Toon Disney on June 26, 2006. It was released on DVD in the United States on June 27, 2006, a few days after the TV series finale. The DVD includes the bonus episode Link, Experiment 251, a virtual BRB Flight Simulator game, as well as a Photos Gallery and Games & Activities. Plot With their mission to capture all 625 experiments and repurpose them on Earth completed, Lilo and her family are honored as heroes by the Galactic Alliance. Jumba is given the confiscated key to his laboratory again, Pleakley is offered a post as chairman of Earth Studies at G.A.C.C. (Galactic Alliance Community College) and Stitch (experiment 626) is made a Captain of the Galactic Armada and commander of the BRB-9001 (BRB stands for "Big Red Battleship"). Lilo is made Ambassador to Earth and sole guardian of Stitch's "cousins". Before they leave, Lilo gives Jumba an Elvis record, Pleakley a paperweight (which is actually an Earth rock) and Stitch a necklace with a Tiki Ku (the Hawaiian god of strength). Meanwhile, Gantu has decided that since he failed in capturing all of the experiments except for 625, he will break Dr. Hämsterviel out of prison. He takes the two-man Space Shuttle, leaving 625 alone. At Galactic Alliance HQ on Planet Turo, Stitch is assigned to recapture Hämsterviel. Pleakley is first overjoyed at his new position at G.A.C.C., until his assistant tells him that he is merely a supervisory professor—he will teach no classes. Jumba is also happy at first returning to many of his "evil genius" ways, but discovers that without anyone to show his accomplishments to, he is as unhappy as the others. Jumba's sadness is short-lived when Hämsterviel and Gantu burst in. Hämsterviel forces Jumba to create a new and better experiment to defeat the Galactic Alliance. The new creation has all of Stitch's powers and then some, with some doubled fur. After running through several names and one number (Experiment 627, which Gantu reminds Jumba he already created), Hämsterviel names the creature Leroy. Stitch arrives, seeking to capture Hämsterviel. After a fight that destroys Jumba's lab, Stitch is defeated when Pleakley appears at an unfortunate moment, distracting Stitch long enough for Leroy to lock him in a container. Hämsterviel reveals his master plan: to clone an army of Leroys to take over the Galactic Alliance. Before leaving for Turo, Hämsterviel locks Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch in Pleakley's space vehicle, and sends the ship into a black hole. Back on Earth, Lilo makes the rounds to ensure that all of the "cousins" are still happy in their "one true place". After a confrontation with Mertle, Lilo decides to contact Stitch. Lilo realizes the only inter-galactic videophone on the planet is in Gantu's ship. There she finds Experiment 625, who is bitter about being left behind by Gantu. When Lilo asks about the videophone, 625 says it is broken. It occurs to Lilo that 625 is the one experiment who still does not have a name and, after several bad sandwich puns, settles on "Reuben". Reuben consents to help Lilo. Once the videophone is fixed, Lilo contacts the BRB-9000. Leroy tries to pass himself off as Stitch, but Lilo knows that Leroy is not Stitch because he does not have the tiki necklace. Hämsterviel decides on a new task for Leroy: go to Earth and capture all of the other experiments so that he may destroy them. Lilo, sensing Stitch is in trouble, asks Reuben for help fixing Gantu's ship. After some reluctance, he agrees. As they leave, Leroy crashes on Earth in Mertle's backyard. As Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch head towards the black hole, Stitch escapes and frees the others. However, the navigational computer is locked on course for the black hole. Jumba says that the black hole will teleport them to a volcanic planet where they will be instantly vaporized, but if they can disrupt the event horizon, it will send them somewhere else. Pleakley pulls out the rock that Lilo gave him and asks if this will work. After Jumba says it is too heavy, Stitch takes a bite out of it, then crawls out the front of the vehicle and throws it at the black hole. There is a flash and the vehicle is sucked in. On Earth, Leroy obtains Lilo's scrapbook of "cousins" and quickly captures all of them (along with Mertle). Lilo and Reuben arrive at Turo, but they are too late. Hämsterviel has taken over using Leroy and orders Gantu to lock them up, then turn in his I.D. card and cape. Gantu captures Lilo and Reuben, but decides to release them because Hämsterviel fired him. After a close call with several Leroy clones, they are trapped. All looks lost until the G.A.C.C. van suddenly appears. With no time to explain, Lilo, Reuben and Gantu all climb in and head for Earth. On Earth, the original Leroy has herded all the experiments into a large stadium, where "Alohapalooza," is scheduled to take place. The BRB-9000 appears and Hämsterviel prepares to obliterate all of the experiments, until a timely appearance by Lilo, Stitch and the others destroys the BRB's primary cannon. Hämsterviel reveals that he brought along his Leroy army as backup. Stitch rallies his "cousins" (Timon and Pumbaa are seen as well), and the experiments begin to battle. It soon becomes apparent that the Leroys are more than a match for the good guys. Jumba remembers that he programmed a secret shut-down command into Leroy. When the original Leroy was created, Jumba was playing a recording of Elvis Presley singing "Aloha 'Oe". If Leroy hears that song again, it will cause him to deactivate. Lilo, seeing the equipment set up for the concert, devises a plan. With Jumba controlling the sound, Pleakley on lights, and Gantu providing fireworks, Stitch appears on-stage in full Elvis attire. He begins to play "Aloha 'Oe" with Lilo and Reuben singing along and some of the other experiments on instruments and, sure enough, the Leroys shut down. His plan foiled, Hämsterviel is recaptured. Back at Galactic Alliance HQ, the Grand Councilwoman calls Lilo and the others "heroes of the Alliance." Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley ask to be allowed to return to Earth with Lilo. The Grand Councilwoman accepts this, then asks Gantu if he would like to be reinstated as a Captain of the Armada. Gantu agrees, on the condition that Reuben be assigned to his ship as its Galley Officer. Back on Earth, Lilo sets up for one last picture. Mertle arrives with Gigi (during the battle, Mertle learned that Gigi could talk and was one of Jumba's experiments). Though Mertle still thinks Lilo is weird, she says that Gigi wants to be part of the "ohana." Lilo's last picture in the cousins album is of all of the experiments still on Earth, plus herself, Mertle, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Nani's boyfriend David. Meanwhile, Lilo has already found out where Leroy and his clones belong, in jail. Before the ending credits, the clones of Leroy happily dance to the Elvis Presley song Jailhouse Rock, with an angry Dr. Hämsterviel tapping his feet. As the credits roll, a full list of Jumba's experiments 001 through 626, and the names they were given by Lilo, scrolls along the left side of the screen. Cast * Chris Sanders as Stitch, Leroy * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Jeff Bennett as Dr. Hämsterviel, Fibber, Slick, Ace, Clyde * Rob Paulsen as Reuben, Squeak, Remmy * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles * Liliana Mumy as Mertle Edmonds * Tara Strong as Angel, Belle, Houdini * Frank Welker as Sparky, Sprout, Mr. Stenchy, Kixx, Holio * Tress MacNeille as Bonnie, Poxy, Gigi, Richter, Topper, Felix, Melty, Amnesio, Cannonball * Nancy Cartwright as Shortstuff, Phantasmo * Bobcat Goldthwait as Nosy * Jim Cummings as Heckler * Lili Ishida as Yuki * Jillian Henry as Elena * Kali Whitehurst as Teresa * Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Sequel films Category:Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Disney direct-to-video films